inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Senguuji Daigo
(Midfielder) |element = Fire |team = Dragonlink (coach) |seiyuu = Tokuyoshi Kawashima |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1 (GO)}}Senguuji Daigo ( ) is the main antagonist of Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance He has pink hair, and his hairstyle is similar to Arata's. He has dark tanned skin, and is always seen wearing a white suit with a black tie. Personality He has a deceptive and charismatic/convincing personality, as he was able to convince Gouenji Shuuya, who loves soccer very much, to become the Holy Emperor of the Fifth Sector, which wanted to control soccer. He was also seen to be a kind person at the end of GO, despite being the former Holy Emperor. Plot Background When he was young, he loved soccer very much. However, at the time of his childhood, soccer was only for the wealthy, and since he was poor, he couldn't play, so he stole a soccer ball. Later, he was caught and had the soccer ball taken away and he was imprisoned for stealing the soccer ball. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in episode 33, where he was standing by Gouenji's side and talking to him in Fifth Sector's base. He is seen again in episode 37. It is shown that Tenma was sitting outside looking at two children playing soccer, after that Daigo came and stopped the ball and he started looking at Tenma. In episode 41, he was seen in the Amano Mikado Stadium, watching the final opposing Seidouzan to Raimon. In episode 42, he was seen in a flashback where he stole a soccer ball and then he was jailed. At the half time, he said to Ishido that he was really disappointed with the tied score (2-2). He then told Ishido that he is sacked from Seidouzan and that he became the new coach of the team, with new players: his own team, Dragonlink. In episode 44, he was shocked when Raimon scored and won. But at the end, he finally understood that controlling soccer was a bad thing. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' talking about Second Stage Children.]] He was seen in episode 7 in one of Gouenji Shuuya's flashbacks, at the time when he was still the Holy Emperor. He was talking with Ishido about the Second Stage Children and Helper X. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon At the end of the movie was shown a cliffhanger where him and Ishido Shuuji talked with each other about children whose power reached a high stage so high, beyond human limits; the Second Stage Children. Senguuji said some of these children already existed in this era, and that the true goal of Fifth Sector was to find children having a such power, as the Helper X ordered them to do. Then, he made Ishido the Holy Emperor, giving him the task to find such children. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Senguuji, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in dorm car 2 in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in dorm car 3 in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Record': Seeking Unknown Enemies (まだ見ぬ強敵を求めて, beat the game exclusive team after connecting (Big Bang/Supernova)) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Kick ±10, Dribble ±20, Technique ±10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Thousand Road increased by 30. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Thousand Road increased by 30. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Parents' *'Kantoku Gundan' Trivia *His name, 'Daigo' was also the name of the 60th Emperor of Japan, hence his former place as the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector. *In the game, it is mentioned that he is from Germany, and that he wanted to be a soccer player, but he stole a soccer ball and they made him unable to be one. *In the manga, he destroyed Raimon's school, like Kageyama destroying the schools, though Kageyama didn't destroy Raimon's. *His dub surname, 'Cinquedea', is also a name for a civilian short sword whose name means 'five fingers', relating to his position as Fifth Sector's founder. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters